Brightness
by Doee13
Summary: Sequel to Darkness & Sunlight. Follow Jake and Nessie as they cope with the loss of their miscarriege and the joy of another bundle of joy. Please Read and Review and even if you don't, I still think you are all awesome. Love always, Doe
1. Note to Self: Author Notes

_**Brightness**_

Hiya awesome people of the web! I am Doe and I am the author of The Sunlight Trilogy! There are two completed books to this series including Sunlight and my newly finished Darkness. This is the third book and I hope you enjoy it!

Now for those who want to know, I love reviews and I also update a ton so I can get more reviews. So please review even if you just read a sentence of my story. I love them!

(p.s I update almost everyday, sometimes more than two if I am having a homework free week and on weekend, you'll get a ton of new chapters so you may want to check your emails every few hours or so if you add this story to your alerts!)

And thirdly, this story follows the events of Darkness. You basically just have to read the last chapter to under stand what is going on in this story. So check that out but if you don't want to,

Jacob and Renesmee are married and she is pregnant. They just went on a world vacation until Ness started to experience some problems with the pregnancy, so they ended up on a plane home and it crashed landed. Nessie was injured since she was part human and she had severe blood lose from her legs.

So that's what you missed in Brightness!

Love Always, Doe


	2. Awake and Alive

_**Brightness**_

Beep, Beep, Beep. Was it ever going to end? I was lying on a cold, hard hospital bed and the pillows were obviously not stuffed with feathers because they felt as hard as a brick. Beep, Beep, Beep. Rawr, I was going to kill that thing. My head was banging and it felt as if a little person inside of it pounding to get out. That reminded me, what ever happened to my little people.

My babies. Were they alright? Did they survive? I twitched my hand and Jacob's grip held them close to his chest. Jacob. I missed him, I was glad to be back.

Beep, Beep, Beep. That frikin' thing. I pealed my eyes opened and realised where I was now. I was in the emergency wing in an actual hospital and in room A28. The room was a pale winter blue and everything else was white. Beep, Beep, Beep. Oh, how badly I wanted to kill that thing! I stared at it angry and Carlisle laughed as he walked in. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Ness, look who decided to wake up?" he chuckled and I smiled. Then a stabbing pain hit me in my lower abdominal. I cringed in pain and it was quickly gone as Carlisle pumped blood into my system. I looked at him astonish and then back at my stomach as I realised why he did this.

"So what, just shock me with some blood and the kid is happy?" I said with an annoyed grin. I was hoping they would be more like Jake but obviously not.

"Seems to be," Carlisle grinned with a pearly white smile. Beep, Beep, Beep. I growled and then punched it fiercely. Jacob and Carlisle took a step back as I killed the life out of the thing. I heard the presence of the rest of the family as I finished killing it. With a final beeep, it finally went. I huffed the hair out my face and smiled.

"What the hell did the machine do to you Ness," Emmett said sarcastically and I gave him a devious smile. Jasper looked at me concerned and Rosalie covered her face with her hand. Alice laughed and Esme looked concerned as my mother looked at me with astonish eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I like to hit things with my fist, it's my new thing. It didn't help that it never shut up and gave me a migraine," I stated rubbing my temples and my father chuckled.

"Glad to have you back Ness," he said coming over to kiss my head. I grinned up at him and then remembered, I was the only who knew we were having twins. At least that's what I thought. Or many one of them was the deceased one. That made more sense. I would just let it go at that. At least I knew my first little one was safe in the archway and my second was safely inside of me.

***Later on* **

I was getting bored staying in this hospital. There was nothing to do and nothing on TV, so I settled for holding Jacob's hand. He hadn't left my side the entire time I was awake. I looked around and realised nothing was broken and I had no fatal injuries; so what the hell was I doing in the hospital anyways?

Carlisle walked in now and I glared at him.

"Something bothering you Ness? You in any pain?" he asked concerned and Jake turned his attention away from the baseball to me now. He rubbed my hand as I glared at Carlisle some more.

"Yes something is bothering me," I replied and he eyed me waiting.

"Would you like to tell me so I can help," he asked and I sighed.

"What the hell am I doing in the hospital if I'm not injured," I said quietly through my teeth and he considered this for a moment. My dad came to join us now and looked at me curiously.

"You're right, what are you doing here?" he repeated and I smiled a beaming, glowing smile towards him.

"Can I go home," I asked with enthusiasm in my voice. He looked at my father, then to Jacob, and after both of them nodded he turned back to me.

"Yes you can go home," he said with a grin and I shrieked a quiet shriek. Jacob covered my mouth with his hand as I finished my screams. I shut my mouth and he unwrapped his palm from my lips.

"You down now," he asked chuckling and I nodded. Carlisle unhooked me quickly, and put the broken heart monitor into the garbage. After every last wire was pulled off of me I hopped up off the bed and then felt a weird sense of vertigo hit me.

I fell backwards but was caught by my father before I could hit the ground. Jacob looked at me worried as he came back in with a wheel chair.

"Careful there, sweetheart," my father whispered in my ear as he propped me back on my feet. I walked slowly over to the chair, with my father by my side the entire time and then plopped myself down. Jacob kissed my cheek and I heard my father snarl.

I glared at him and then stuck out my tongue with an evil little grin. He messed up my hair as he passed us to go kiss my mom passionately. I groaned and Jacob chuckled while my dad turned around to roll his eyes at me.

"All is far in love and war," he quoted and I giggled.

"Yeah yeah, just not in front of me. 'Kay?" I spoke annoyed and he laughed.

"Oh please, you do it all the time to me," he replied with an annoyed grin and I laughed.

"Yes but why would it matter, you're just my brother after all," I said with a smirk and it looked like he wanted to come over and slap me across the cheek just so that I knew who was exactly in charge and why it mattered so much.

I rode with Rosalie and Emmett in his jeep. Emmett and Jake talked about sports and other events that had happened here while we were gone, in the front seat; while I and Rose talked about the nursery. She seemed so excited to show it to me. Apparently it was only painted and that was all I was going to be able to see. Alice would flip if I got to see any more than that.

When we got back to the familiar white mansion, Alice and Rose dragged me to the nursery inside of my home just a few yards away.

"No peeking," Alice whispered in my ear as she covered mine eyes with her hand. I nodded as they guided me into the room.

"1, 2, 3…Open!" Rose exclaimed as Alice removed her hand from my face. I opened my eyes to a gorgeous winter blue room with baby yellow and coral green vertical stripes on the wall. There was a white paneling and it looked for perfect for either a little boy or a little girl. It was amazing.

I gave them a hugged and we walked back to the house after some more careful planning of the room. I was starving.

After having a yummy bowl of cereal I lounged on the sofa, resting my head on Jacob's lap and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

***Okay there you go, first chapter of a brand new story. I hope you enjoyed and if you new to this story. Welcome and check out my other stories, Sunlight and Darkness. to figure out what is going on here. Thanks again for reading and reviewing and you guys rock! Love Always, Doe***


	3. Blood Battle

_**Brightness**_

***It is now August and Nessie is around 3 months along. She is getting to become very sick and well, you'll see in the upcoming chapters.***

I awoke, ankle's swollen, head banging from a starting headache, and oh yeah, a huge lump in the middle of my torso. My child was growing and you could easily tell now. I wasn't able to tell anyone and I had to continue ignoring Noah and the rest of that gang because if would totally freak them out to see me like this. Heck, it was scaring me being like this.

My head banged more uneasy as I thought of Noah. I missed him and I hated having to ignore him like this. Every text, every missed call sent another stabbing pain to my chest. My head was going around in circles as I sunk back down into my covers.

I started to hyperventilate as my world began to spin around but before I could completely black out Jacob was at my side in second. He had a crazed, tired look in his eyes and he shook them away to now show concerned eyes.

"Breathe Nessie Breathe," he said soothingly as he held me closed and brushed my cheek with his warm palm. I started to calm down as I inhaled deep breathes in through my nose and then out through my mouth. I sighed and then looked up at Jake with tired eyes.

"Good morning," I yawned into his chest as I leaned over to his warm embraced. He chuckled a tired laugh and then kissed me on my forehead.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and fixed up. The pack is making breakfast today," he grimaced and I couldn't help but grin. The pack…was making their own food. I couldn't even imagine that and yet they were downstairs doing it. I giggled as mu little nudger fluttered inside of me sending a chill up my spine.

Jacob eased my body of the bed slowly and I groaned as I stood up. He had his arms protectively around me as I leaned against the bed to stretch. I sighed and then took steps forward to my closet but then made a beeline to the washroom as something trickled up my throat.

I emptied the containment's of my stomach into the toilet and quickly flushed it down, the smell was absolutely revolting. I brushed my mouth out with crest mint toothpaste and some scope stuff and felt the sting of the mouthwash that was still left in my mouth.

Jacob lifted me up with ease off the floor and I blew the hair out of my face. He just shook his head, trying to hide a small smile and I sighed. We walked down the stairs after we had gotten dressed and I plopped down in a seat next to Seth. He kissed my cheek and smiled, totally Seth. I loved having him around lately. It made everything better to have him there and to be comfortable. I have always felt like that, but I felt a stronger pull now.

"Good morning," he whispered in my ear before pulling away to continue eating. He still had one arm wrapped around me and I felt comforted by that. Rose put a bowl of Cheerio's in front of me and a glass of blood. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and quickly pushed the cup away. She eyed me sternly and pushed it back towards me. I gave up and kept it there as I ate my Cheerio's. Embry laughed and I gave him a playful smile.

After I was done with my bowl, I got up and was quickly pushed back down by Rosalie as she took my bowl and brought the cup forward towards me. I looked at it and had to swallow down vomit. The pack laughed and I looked up at Rosalie like I was five.

"I rather not drink this," I stated and my father entered now with Emmett and Jasper; must have sensed a fight coming on.

"Not my problem, drink it," she said more sternly and I shook my head no. "Nessie, you have to drink for your health and the baby's health. The entire family thinks it is best." I looked around and they all looked at me apologetic and I knew they agreed. Seth rubbed my leg and I looked at him with an annoyed look. If he was trying to make me happy he would have just tore of Rose's head for me. My father laughed and I gave him a beaming smirk.

I slowly, without making a sound, skidded my chair across the hard wood floor until I was far enough from the table to get up and make a break for it. I, being the stupid child that I was, totally forgot that _he_ could read my mind. He was behind me now and pushed my chair back in.

"You know you're not going any where until you drink that right?" he asked eyeing me cynically. I rolled my eyes and mumbled under my breathe as Jacob came to sit next to me. I leaned into his chest as Seth let his arm drop.

"Come on, be a good little sport and just take a tiny sip, it won't kill you," Jake whispered in my ear, hiding a chuckle. I eyed him with the corner of my eye and he kissed my cheek.

"That's what you think," I muttered and he took it into consideration but before he could agree with me my dad shot him a look, nodding his head towards my mom's direction as she entered the room.

"No, Ness. Drink it," he responded with an annoyed sigh. My mother read the situation as she came into the room and I gave her a pleading look to help me. She sighed and gave me apologetic smile.

"Come on, you're half vampire and you can't drink a single cup of blood," she said playfully and I shook my head and pouted. Emmett laughed and was elbowed by Jasper as he read my mood.

"Don't test her," he told Emmett and he looked at him and then at me closer, more intently.

"Renesmee, drink it," my father spoke without emotion and I knew he was serious. My hands began to shake as I knew what I had to do. I picked up the glass slowly and carefully, trying to control my trembles as I lifted it to my mouth and almost died, the smell was repulsive. This was strange because I had always loved it, but ever since my pregnancy started it was just a nauseating experience to even be within inches of it.

I sucked it up and took a deep breathe before taking a huge swig of it. I chug the entire thing in one gulp and almost gagged as I dropped the glass. It clattered onto the table and Rosalie laughed.

"You're such a drama queen, it was not that bad, it smelled pretty good actually," she said washing out the cup and eyeing me with a smile. I looked at my hands and saw I was regaining color, I was pinker. I looked more like myself then a lifeless zombie.

My stomach began to ache though and it felt like someone was trying to tie it into a knot. I sprinted to the bathroom and vomited a fountain of blood out of my system. Jacob's hands were behind me, holding my hair along with my mother's hands, trying to soothe me. I finished blinking tiredly. Fricking blood.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Carlisle spoke dumbfounded and I eyed him pissed.

"You think," I spat back and lifted myself off the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror and my color was back to being a cold, white, and lifeless looking piece of cloth; smooth but horrible discoloured. My eyes were splotched with broken blood vessels and I side washing my mouth out and my face clean of any leftover blood.

When I was done I was too annoyed with my family to even look at them, so I went back up to my room and took a nice long power nap.

***Alright what did you think. I hope you liked it and this chapter also goes out to katelyncarolexo because she left such an awesome review and it helped me finish this chapter. Well I hope you liked it and if you get the chance, go to my profile and vote on my poll for which baby name should be used. Thanks again and please review. Love always, Doe***


	4. 4 months too weak

_**Brightness**_

***Nessie is 4 months along. Just a head's up!***

I was tired, sore, and just felt like I need to have a nice break down and I was almost positive that by the end of the day, I was going to have one. I yawned as tears dribbled down my cheek; I wiped them away quickly before Jake could tell.

Jake was still fast asleep and I decided not to bother him, I was a bother already. I rolled on top my stomach and felt the deep kick inside my womb. I inhaled sharply and exhaled smoothly, making sure not to bother Jake. I felt another sharp kick and almost screamed but I shut my mouth using my teeth to clench it closed. I rolled back over so I was on my back now and quietly lifted myself off the bed.

I took only a few steps until I crumpled over in pain and crashed down onto the floor in one fluid movement. I banged my head off the corner of the side table and felt another sharp pain, but this time it came with blood. My head was gushing out bright, fiery red liquid through my bronze curls and I couldn't do anything but try to keep the stuff from coming out. I held my hand over the gash and crawled my way into the bathroom, leaving a bloody mess behind me.

I used the edge of the porcelain counter to lift my crappy self up, but my legs were shaking crazily and I ended up falling back down to the gory floor. I shut the door behind me as I pressed a damp cloth to the side of my head.

This was hard. Who knew it would be? I would consider at this very moment to give up my hope of actually having a child. It sucked not being able to experience the happiness that other women got to experience. How they were all great big continents of their own but they actually had a say of what happens within them. I on the other hand, was trapped in my own miserable hell, unable to escape or even protect myself.

Why couldn't another hybrid like me get pregnant by a wolf and write a hand book for other stupid followers? Oh yeah, because I was the only one who would be so irresponsibly idiotic.

I let my hand drop from my head to my cheek and then go limp as it fell to the floor. My eyes began to water as warm salty tears dripped down my nose and ripple across my cheek.

"Good morning Ness," I heard Jake say as he flopped around in the bed. I could hear his hand run over the empty covers and then heavy groan as he rolled himself out of bed. "She's up early," I heard him mutter as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. I continued to cry as I heard the conversation from downstairs.

"Hey, where's Ness at," I heard him ask as he walked onto the kitchen tiles.

"We thought she was still asleep upstairs with you," Esme replied washing up the pack's dishes.

"Wait, you haven't seen her this morning," he spat through his teeth and I heard Jacob moan as he went into the living room.

"Any of you seen Ness," he questioned annoyed, just wanting to hug me already.

"A, no. She's still asleep upstairs. Isn't she?" Rosalie replied back.

"No, she isn't," Jake spoke worried now along with a sense of angriness. I could hear him stomping up the stairs and then the sounds of him flicking on the switch.

"Nessie. You in here?" I heard him ask into the air and I so wanted to yell 'I'm here Jake. Right in here' but I couldn't get my vocal chords to work as I sobbed some more. I heard him walk through the closet and then back out again.

"Ness?" He asked again and then the growl that came out of him when he saw the blood. Why the hell would he be growling? It was just a little blood. I thought about it for a moment and then remembered.

Shit, I had opened the window last night because I was so hot. He must have thought I had been…kidnapped, or even murdered.

"NESSIE!"I heard him yell as he ran down the stairs. He explained the entire conversation to my family and they were soon all in our room, sniffing and searching for clues.

"Will everyone please stop thinking please," my father said sternly as he concentrated hard on where my thoughts were. I was going to make this easy for him.

_Daddy, I'm sorry._ I said through my thoughts and then a sigh as the door opened up to unveil my father in the doorway.

"Renesmee," he breathed in a relief as he gently picked me up off the ground and bringing me down to Carlisle's study. Jacob walked in and grabbed my hand to kiss it.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again," he breathed sharply into my ear. I nodded as Carlisle began to wrap up my head with a bandage.

"Ness you do realise it's only 9 o'clock and you're already getting medical attention. That makes you totally beatable proof," Emmett chuckled and I giggled while Jasper punched him.

"Just wait, I can easily kick your but when I don't have something growing in me," I replied and he grimaced.

"Touché," Emmett replied and I stuck my tongue out at him. Carlisle cleared his throat and I turned my attention back to him.

"How did this happen Ness," he asked curious and I just shrugged trying to play it off as nothing.

"I just tripped that's all," I replied not looking at his gaze, trying not to give away my white lie. What could one tiny white lie do? Apparently a lot. My father slammed his fist down against the side table and eyed me pissed.

"Bull shit, now tell him what exactly is going on. You are not going to act like your mother right now, now tell him," he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Ugh, get out of my head will you?" I asked annoyed and he eyed me with totally serious. I sighed and then continued, "I just had some sharp pains, it was truly nothing though. But I ended up falling because of the pain and accidentally hit my head off the side table."

Carlisle nodded and then pumped some medicine stuff through my veins. "I'm going to run some test but for the test you're going to have to be put to sleep," he spoke with all seriousness and I felt my eyelids getting heavy.

"We'll see you in a little while," he spoke again softly and I nodded slowly and with little movement as I fell into a dark hole of darkness.

***Alright, tell me what you think. I hope you liked this chapter and I promise to update soon. Love, Doe.***


	5. BaseBall Game

_**Brightness**_

I awoke lying in my bed and I was instantly confused. How the hell did I get in here? I was almost positive that I had last been in Carlisle's study being tested and now I was in here. A yawn over took my train of thought and I shut my eyes again to keep the darkness in as the sun shined in from the window. I heard a tap on the door before it swung over to reveal my husband.

"Hey sleepy head, heard you were awake," he said comforting as he walked over to the bed before plopping himself down onto the mattress. I rolled so my back was now facing him and I moaned. He chuckled and then cuddled up close to me.

"Don't be like that," he whispered playfully in my ear. I groaned turning to face him.

"Your mood swings are giving me whip-lash," I said seriously thinking about just yesterday he was acting like someone had just died and now all jolly again. He chuckled and I looked at him confused. "Alright, what's got you in such a good mood," I asked sarcastically and he looked at me grinning.

"We're going to kick some sparkly, fancy car owning butts," he chuckled and I looked at him confused. What the hell was he talking about? "We're going down to play some baseball in the clearing," he smiled excitedly and I gave him annoyed look rolling over again with my back to him.

"What's wrong," he sighed and I knew his smile was gone.

"I don't get to come, do I?" I asked and he laughed. I turned my back to him again pissed as he continued. "If a werewolf could die from getting shot in the head, you would be a furry ball of blood right now," I whispered angry and he laughed some more. I waited with my arms crossed over my chest for his vibrations to stop. After a moment or two he did and he kissed me on the cheek. I showed no emotion as he began to speak again.

"Of course you get to come; we need our favourite cheerleader on the field to cheer us. But I must say, I've never seen a cheerleader so pissed," he spoke compassionate and I turned back to face him.

"Really?" I asked getting kind-of excited and he nodded with a smile. I giggled like the teenage girl I was and hugged him. I leaned in to kiss him and then felt something twitch inside me. I raced to the bathroom to finish my daily ritual.

***Later that Morning***

"Good morning Alice," I said walking into the kitchen and she looked up from her catalogue to smile at me.

"Hey Ness, how's life," she asked turning back to the catalogue she circle something.

"Great, Jake told me I get to go to the baseball game today," I grimaced and she looked up kind-of shocked and then let a smile spread across her face.

"That's good, I was hoping you would come," she replied as I took a spot at the table. Where we the wolves? They were usually always here.

"There already down at the clearing, along with most of our family. It's just us now," my father spoke reading my mind while bringing me a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Oh, that would make sense…strategy," I giggled and my father laughed along with me. I quickly finished up my bowl and hopped in the passenger seat of Emmett's jeep. Alice decided to sprint there and my dad got in the driver's seat.

"You ready," he asked and I nodded, kind-of nervous but really excited. He laughed as he started to car. After only a few minutes we were there I heard the hollers from the wolves as they heard the car's engine fall dead. Jake opened the door for me and I hugged him closely.

"I thought you were bringing me," I asked accusingly and he shrugged with a goofy smile.

"Bros before hoes," he replied smug and I looked at him with a shocked smile. "I'm kidding…I'm kidding," he said more seriously and I smiled evilly.

"You better be," I replied turning to my family with a grin. Rose didn't seem too impressed but Jasper must have thought it was good considering the smile. Seth smiled a crooked grin as we walked closer and then ran up to give me a hug.

"Hey Ness, good to see our Barbie," he laughed as he dropped the hold.

"It's good to see my dogs too," I replied and Embry hollered a loud laugh.

"Hi Embry," I said knowing he could hear me from across the field. He nodded his head and waved.

The game was like any other game that we had had before. The wolves were loud while the vampires played serious. Of course my side of the family won and the pack were sore losers.

And like any other game, it was fun and such a blast.

***Alright sorry for the chapter, it too long to write and was boring in my opinion. Tell me what you think and I promise to update soon! Love Always Doe***


	6. Don't blink, It's Deadly

_**Brightness**_

***6 months along***

I yawned in the arms of Jacob while I sat dazed on the couch next to him. How was it possible that I had just gotten up and still felt the need to sleep? This kid sure was taking a toll on me. In a matter of a couple of months I couldn't even walk by myself without having help from one of my family members. I yawned again and Jake kissed the top of my head.

"Sleep love, you're not going to miss anything," he murmured in my ear before gesturing to my in active surroundings. Rose and Alice were talking about the nursery and things like that in the sun room while Carlisle was in his study, where he had been for the past weeks trying to figure out as much as possible about the child. While my mom and dad were at the cottage doing God knows what. Esme was in the kitchen preparing lunch for me and the wolves and I was surrounding by all of the pack and Emmett and Jasper as they watched a football game.

Yeah I really doubt I was going to miss anything if I fell asleep for just a few minutes. I cuddled in closer to Jake as he acted like my blanket and shut my eyes like a drape. Closing out all brightness to go to the peaceful world of darkness.

I found myself in a meadow with my adoring husband and a little girl. Like the one from the night before. With the angeletic bronze curls and the dark brown eyes like Jacob. This was our daughter and she was the most gorgeous little girl in the world. She was playing with the wild lilies and trying to find the prettiest but none of them even came close to how beautiful she was.

There were birds flying around every where and we heard a unique twittering from far away. Her little head bopped up to the sound of it as her curls bounced. I laughed as she went skipping through the path throwing the flowers to the ground. We waited there for her return as we kissed passionately thinking about how lucky we were to have her. It had been a few moments and we heard an ear-piercing scream as we sprinted to where her scent was.

It was quickly cut off and I ran faster towards my little girl. Agonizing pain hit me as I saw her little body, crumpled into a gory mess on the spring grass. She was covered in blood and was twisted in an odd position. A spine-breaking position. Her hair was covered in blood and dirt as claw and bite marks covered her fragile skin.

I screamed out in rage as I held my little girl in my arms after picking her lifeless body up. Jacob held us close as I sobbed into his chest, still holding my now deceased child in my arms.

The whole scene vanished in an instant as I felt warm hands shake me awake. I took in a heavy breathe as I waited to be calmed down by Jasper. I felt better after a few more breathes and a kiss from Jake. I blinked rapidly as I shut my again into Jacob's chest.

"Nessie?" Rose asked alarmed and I moaned.

"What?" I replied and she sighed.

"There is something going on that involves you, can you lease stay awake," my father answered for her soothingly and calmly. I nodded and opened my eyes to them.

"What's going on," I asked alarmed myself and confused as I looked at there expressions. They were lifeless and seemed stressed as they looked at me scared for my life. I laid a hand over my stomach and waited for one of them to speak.

"The Volturi's coming," Carlisle's spoke bleakly and I turned to look at him scared and confused. I thought about what had happened last time when a new child was born into our family. Me. We had barely made it out alive and the only way to stop them from killing us all was to find someone like myself. But there wasn't anything like this child. It had natural born enemies as parents, and that wasn't normal. All these thoughts swirled around in my head as I stared into space.

"Wh…What," I was able to choke out in a whisper as Jake kissed my hair

"Don't worry about it Ness, I won't let them touch you," he replied in my ear.

"We won't let them touch you," Seth corrected but I didn't feel comforted by this. Sure our family was strong, but strong enough to beat the Volturi? How many would we lose, what if we couldn't get enough on our side? I felt a kick in my lower abdominal and cringed in pain.

"Renesmee, calm down. You're stressing yourself out and unless you want more pain like that than stop," my father spoke peacefully but still serious and I inhaled a few deep breathes. I nodded a jerky bob and Jake rubbed my arm.

"We don't have to worry too much right now Ness, we already have some what of a plan started," Jasper spoke and I looked at him for answers. "Alice is going to keep tabs on the future while the pack's run patrol around the town. Were going to get as many people as possible here as soon as the child is born and then we will start preparing more intently for the encounter," he said trying to reassure me but it didn't work. I felt his gaze work though my system and I felt my nerves untwist just a little.

I took in a deep breathe and then opened my mouth to say something but nothing could come out. Carlisle looked at me concerned and then whispered into Jasper's ear.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told her," he said quietly and eyed me again intently.

"No, no…I'm fine…It's just," I managed to get out while trying to keep my cool. I couldn't find the right words in my very wide spread vocabulary to explain how I was feeling. I couldn't think, I didn't want to think about this any more.

"Can I eat, so something can take my mind off of this," I asked shakily and Esme laughed getting up to get me a plate.

"What would you like," she asked sweetly and some what glad to be off the topic too.

"Hmm… I kind-of just want bacon," I replied and she stared at me concerned and confused.

"Bacon, just bacon?" she asked sarcastically and I nodded with a smile. She laughed her wind-chiming laugh as she went into the kitchen.

I looked up at Jacob now kind-of upset about the idea of Jake running patrol. "You're going to be gone all the time," I said disappointed and he hugged me close.

"Just until all the dangers are gone, and then we have all eternity," he replied sad himself and I leaned into his warm embrace. The smell of bacon flushed through my noise and there was soon a plate of meat in front of me. I smiled as Jake took one and put it into his mouth.

"I must say, this is the greasiest thing you have ever eaten," he chuckled and I grimaced as I put a piece in my mouth.

"Yeah I guess so. But damn, is it good," I replied and quickly finished off the plate with the help of the pack and Jake. But Jake had to leave though as Sam, Embry, Brady, and Colin came back.

I settled for Seth as I fell into a deep sleep on his lap, thinking about Jacob and my unborn baby girl.

***Okay, tell me what you think….I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review….I really enjoy them. And this one goes out to Pattyheartcake….You rock! And thanks again for everything everyone does for this story, reading and reviewing really gets me in a good mood….Love Always, Doe***


	7. Surprise Visitor

_**Brightness**_

I was with Embry around 3 o'clock in the afternoon while Jake was doing his patrol shift and everyone else took turns watching over me. I missed him and the Seth had said that Jake missed me too when he left. That he wouldn't stop thinking about me, always worrying.

I looked up at Embry and he smiled down at me. "You bored?" he asked smug and I nodded. "Hmm, there's not much we can do when you can't move," he replied with a chuckle and I sighed. He didn't have to remind me, I hated being in this state of "paralysation" as I would like to call it. It wasn't me, I was usually very active and always on my feet but I hadn't gotten off this couch since the baseball game and that was weeks ago. The only time that I did get up was when I had to go to the bathroom or to take a shower.

"Sorry," he mumbled apologetic and then kissed my head as I showed him a tired smile.

"Don't worry about it," I replied kind-of depressed.

Rose, Alice, and my mom were in the living room too as me and Embry talked and as they planned more baby stuff. Rose looked up and smiled and it was like a thought hit her and she was pure smiles.

"Hey Ness," she started and I closed my eyes smiling while leaning into Embry.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I was just wondering…well we've all kind-of been wondering," she continued but never finished.

"Yes?" I questioned interested now. She could always just say what she meant without any problem. Why couldn't she now?

"Well…did you have any ideas on what you wanted to name the baby? I know it's early and everything but I was just wondering," she said and I thought about it for a moment. Me and Jake hadn't really had a real conversation about this except last time when we got pregnant. We had tossed around a few names but nothing too major. Just some that we liked.

I looked down at my baby bump and then looked up to see that Seth, Brady, Sam, and Jared had joined us now to watch girl's softball on the TV. I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking maybe, Tessa, or maybe Mya, I also kind-of liked Sara. I don't know, me and Jake haven't really talked about it," I replied and she nodded.

"There all really pretty, but what about if it's a little boy?" she asked and I had a few that bounced in around inside my head.

"Anthony seems nice, but I also kind-of liked James, Ian, Koah and Ethan," I said thinking about them all. That was a lot to choose from actually, oh well. The more the merrier.

My mother looked at me kind-of angry as she spoke. "No James, I hate that name," she said and I looked at her confused and then nodded.

"Alright, no James," I said putting my hands up in defeat and she laughed. Just then I heard howls coming from the woods. I looked up terrified. Something was on its way. The Volturi were on their way.

The wolves were out in an instance, changing into their wolf forms and the boy's of my family had come out of Carlisle's study to go outside to join them. I stayed there with Alice, Rose, and my mom as we waited for them to arrive.

I heard the pounding of paw prints as they came closer and closer to the house. My breathe started to become uneven as I heard them come to a halt in front of my family.

There conversation was quiet and I waited for the Volturi to come and break the silence. Moments passed and still nothing, but the sound of my family coming back inside. Jake came in to kiss me on the head and it calmed me down to know he was okay.

"False alarm, sorry to scare you," he said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"No harm done," I said inhaling another deep breathe.

"Oh not yet," he murmured to himself and I looked at him accusingly.

"What aren't you telling me," I asked interested in his reply and he looked at me apologetic.

"Leah's here," he said and I laughed.

"No she isn't," I giggled and he looked at me even more apologetic. He wasn't kidding. She was here. "No, what are you…she can't be," I spat out and then inhaled deeply as I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach. He kissed my head as he took a seat rubbing my back in small circles.

"Calm down please. Don't stress over it, she's not staying for that long," he said and I looked at him angry.

"How long?" I asked and he gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster up.

"Just a few months," he whispered under his breathe hoping I couldn't him but oh did I hear him.

"A few months," I spat out of my teeth. I wouldn't even allow that low scum, girl mutt anywhere within my town for three days let alone three months.

"Please Nessie. It's just for a little while really. Just until the baby is born and the Volturi are not a threat anymore. Please, for me. I really need her here now," he asked begging and I eyed him sharply.

"Three months, and I don't even want her looking in my direction," I replied bleakly and he nodded and then sighed.

"Please be nice," he asked and I groaned.

"Over her dead body," I replied in a whisper and he kissed my forehead.

"I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" he asked and I nodded as a tear dripped down my face.

"Kay."

"I love you more than anything," he said before he left and I blew him a kiss. He left without another word and I fell into a deep sleep from the over active emotions.

***Okay, another chapter….I hoped you liked it and continue to read my story….Love Always, Doe***


	8. Heart Break

_**Brightness**_

***7 months***

It had been three weeks since Leah had first arrived and I was still uncomfortable with the idea. I gave Jake grief about it every morning before he went off for his patrol and he would come back disappointed and I knew she talked about me too but just not as severely.

I was in Seth's arms and it certainty wasn't the arms that I wanted to be in but I settled. It truly pissed me off that Leah got to be with my husband more than me. I inhaled deeply trying to erase the thought of it but it still lingered. I rested my eyes on the television screen and was lost when I saw the football game going on.

I had never been very good at sports and I was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact I didn't understand what anything meant. I knew that when the quarter…pounder? or something like that through the ball to the running around guys and then when they caught it they had to run down past the 'y' sticks coming out the ground and then they got a goal or something like that.

I'm not exactly sure but I sure as hell wished that Jake was here to distract from all of this. He never seemed to be around any more. He always had the day shifts and it killed me to be away from him and only see him at night and early mornings.

I couldn't think about this anymore. No, I wouldn't think about this anymore. I would just have to suck it up and wait for him to return. I shut my eyes and before to long I heard the door swing open but instead of Jake being there, it was Leah. I looked at her peeved and interested on the reason she would come into the 'enemy's lair'.

"I would like to speak to Renesmee," she spat and my family looked at her confused and angry at her approach. "Please," she was able to muster out of clenched teeth and my vampire family left but the wolves stayed.

"Fine, stay." She ended and I looked at her even more intently. What the hell did she want?

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth and it looked like she was about to burst with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU THINK YOU OWN JAKE JUST BECAUSE HE'S YOUR HUSBAND? NEWS FLASH, YOU DON'T AND HE CAN LIKE WHOEVER HE WANTS! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM BECAUSE I AM HIS PACK. TRY ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU NEVER WILL," she yelled at me but it bounced off easily.

"News flash Leah, I'm his imprint and I can tell him what I want when I want," I replied sinister and she laughed.

"You think he actually likes you. He would have killed you if he hadn't had imprinted on you. You would have been a, no you _should_ have been a stupid pile of ash smashed into the ground about a million times if he hadn't had imprint on you," she stated and that hit like a million knives. He didn't love me?

"You're lying to me. Jake loves me no matter what you say," I replied while my throat started to choke up.

"Oh please, he doesn't really care about you. The only reason why he hasn't taken the bloodsucker inside of you out is because he is hoping it would kill you and then he would be down with you," she laughed. No, she wasn't…Jake loves me. He tells me…no he loves me.

"Stop it Leah," Embry said and she glared at him.

"Shut up," she commanded and he stood silent. "He doesn't love you, only his body does. His soul is now destroyed because of you and only his body is left. He doesn't have a mind of his own anymore. He doesn't have a brain because you killed it and basically told him to do whatever you tell him to do," she continued and tears began to seep down my face.

"Enough Leah," Seth shouted but she ignored him.

"He would never love a blood sucking, leech like you if it wasn't for the stupid imprint," she added and I couldn't speak. Jacob didn't love me. He never wanted to love me. He truly hates me even though I am completely devoted to him.

"Get the hell out of this house," my father bluntly stated walking back into the living room with Emmett and Jasper behind him. They were mad and I'm pretty sure that if my dad's face could turn red, it would've at this very moment.

"Good night, leech," she finished walking out the front door and I could hear here phase outside to continue her patrol.

I looked down and thought about the times he had yelled at me. All the times we had had disagreement and yelled at one another. Claire and Quil never yelled at one another, nor did Sam and Emily. Actually none of the imprints had ever yelled at each other except for us.

"Nessie, don't listen to her. Jake loves you, we hear it all the time in his thoughts. He misses you every time he is on patrol. He loves you more then you will ever know," Quil said trying to comfort me, but it didn't help.

Jacob didn't love me. He never wanted to love me, but he was forced into it. Not by family or friends, but by planned ole force. I'm sorry Jacob, I thought in my head and I sobbed into Seth's chest until I fell asleep.

***Later 'Night'***

I opened my eyes and saw that only a few lamps were on in the house; none in the living room. Where was everyone? I could hear a conversation going on from outside and God; there was a lot of serious talking going on out there.

"You better keep a handle on your pack members Jacob. That is the second time that mutt has hurt one of my girls and I sure as hell will kill her next time," my father spoke bluntly and I felt all the emotions I had felt from later today come rushing back to me.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked confused and dazed. "Which one got hurt," he asked more serious.

"Your stupid Beta came and talked to Nessie today," daddy spat out of his clenched teeth and I could feel the vibrations radiate off of him as it crawled up into the floor boards.

"What… did… she… say," Jake spoke angry and I knew he felt like killing something.

"I don't need to give Nessie a replay on the situation," he replied and Jake's trembles started to weaken.

"She's awake," he asked quieter and I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs from the garage.

"Good evening Nessie," my father said as he kissed me on the forehead and then wiped away my salty tears.

"Hi Ness," Jake said timidly and I couldn't help the trembles that my bottom lip provided as I looked at him through the darkness. I felt my eyes fill with water and I had to blink so I could see clearly again.

"Nessie, Nessie I'm so..." he started but I spoke before he could.

"Don't, don't say that word," I was managed to choke out and he started to tremble again.

"I shouldn't have, I should have kept a closer eye on her," he said again and I really wished he would have stopped talking.

"No it's alright, she said the truth and that was…fine," I sobbed as I placed my hand on his cheek replaying the scene. He grew enraged and he looked down at me fiercely as he took my face into his hands and smashed his lips against mine.

"I love you more then you will ever know. I loved you before you were born and the reason why we imprint is because our soul has already made up its mind. My soul wants you and nothing but you. It will always die for you because I love _you_," he spoke angrily and I nodded.

"I love you too, Jake," I replied and he sat down next to me relieved after kissing me once more. I fell asleep with his hand enclosed in mine knowing that he would always be mine.

***Okay I really hoped you liked this chapter cause I really, really, really enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading and please review. I really appreciate it and it is even consider I update every day sometimes more a day and I am only asking for one review every week. So please review. Love Always, Doe!***


	9. Little Moments

_**Brightness**_

***8 months***

I couldn't keep my eyes open as they continued to droop down while I was lying on the couch. I had just slept for 14 hours straight and I still felt like I needed to lie down and die. I was getting weaker, mentally and physically. I saw children, always running around the house even when no one else was in the room and the baby was getting so big, it killed when it moved.

It was late and Jake was bound to come through the room any second. He was tired when he came home but he was able to stay awake longer than me, so that was good…for me anyways. It hurt when he wasn't here. I'm pretty sure the baby knew too. When Jake left I felt more pain then normal but when he came home she would flutter inside of me like she was excited. It was good to know she already loved him.

Seth was with me right now and he was the closest thing I had to Jake when he wasn't here. I felt…content and happy when I was around him. It really hurt when he left as well but I still had a happier mood when Jake was around.

"Ness? You awake?" Seth whispered turning behind him as he sat on the ground next to my head.

"Barely," I croaked out and he laughed.

"Then why don't you sleep," he asked and then sighed as he already knew the answer.

"I want to see Jake," I was able to muster out and I felt a flutter inside of me. I smiled tired and placed my hand on my growing baby bump, I was huge. I was my own continent with a population of two. And sometimes three when I had Jake around.

Where was Jacob? He should be home by now. I hope nothing went wrong…what if he… and then? I felt a sharp pain and my back arched up in pain as I held my breathe. It killed and I heard something snap inside of me.

"Breathe Ness," Seth commanded as he stood over me protectively. I held in a scream as I heard another crack and then slowly forced myself back down. I inhaled deeply and cringed as a different pain hit me.

"Nessie, please unlock your hands," Carlisle spoke calmly and cautiously. I did as I was told and let my hands unwind and my arms dropped. "I heard something crack, do you know where," he asked and I nodded inhaling another time.

"Bottom…two…ribs," I replied in between cringes. I was carefully picked up into my father's arms as he carried me into Carlisle's study. He set me down as carefully as a vampire could but it still hurt as he laid me flat.

"Hey Ness, I've missed. Ness?" Jacob said while coming through the door and I smiled as Carlisle got his x-ray machine ready. Seth was talking to him in the living room and I heard his urgent footsteps come through the doorway.

"Nessie," he sighed weary and I smiled weakly. "You're killing me here," he said coming over with an exhausted smile while grabbing my hand and kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry Jake, she was right in the placement and will be fixed up in no time," Carlisle replied looking at my x-ray and then grabbing out his tape. He wrapped it around me tight and I gave him a smile after it was down. It stung a little but it helped tremendously.

He carried me back to the living room and sat me down on his lap. He wrapped his arms tight around me as we sat on the laminate flooring. He kissed my cheek and then whispered in my ear.

"I love you," he spoke tenderly and I knew he truly mean tit.

"Oh God, get a room," Emmett teased and him and Rose came in to the room.

"Have one," I retorted sticking my tongue out and he rolled his eyes.

"You are such a kid, I don't even want to know what that baby is going to be like," he joked and I laughed.

"Don't get me started," I giggled and he kissed Rose passionately. He was just setting himself up for that one.

"Ewww, get a room," I mimicked and he gave me an annoyed look. I yawned exhausted and Jake looked at me sternly.

"Did you get any sleep at all today?" he asked like I was a little girl and I looked up at him with my barely open eyes.

"I slept all day, I actually only woke up a couple moments ago," I replied after another yawn. I shut my eyes and tilted my head so it was now resting on Jake's chest. He was so warm and I was chillingly freezing so it was a perfect match. He sighed and then kissed my hair. I didn't remember anything after that.

***Next Day***

I awoke and was lying on the couch, Jake no where in site. Did he already leave? I wanted to say good-bye first.

"She wants you," I heard my father say to someone in the kitchen and I heard the footprints of my husband come closer.

"Good morning Renesmee," Jacob said walking into the room and kissing my lips with a simple peck.

"Good morning," I replied back as he sat on the ground next to my hair. We sat in silence for a few moments and then he turned to me.

"You know, I want to talk about something," he asked kind-of shaky and I looked at him puzzled.

"Alright, what about," I asked nervous for the reply.

"It's really nothing but I was wondering…do you want to be a full vampire," he asked now looking into my eyes. I met his gaze and then dropped it thinking about it.

"No, I actually would hate being full vampire," I replied and it looked like he was getting angry by this answer.

"But what if it's the only way to save your life," he asked serious and I looked into his blazing chocolate eyes.

"No, not even then," I replied. I had never wanted to be a full vampire; I was too unique to actually fit in now.

"But if I asked you, no, told you that I wouldn't mind you being vampire; would you do it," he asked and I shook my head no. "What would it take for you to say yes to the idea," he asked and I looked at him shocked. Why would he want me to be a full vampire? Wouldn't that just make our relationship harder then what it already was?

"Why do you want me to be a vampire so badly," I asked puzzled and he clenched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb while shutting his eyes.

"Do you remember what happened to your mother? How she was changed," he asked, trembles coming off of him.

"Yes, it was right after I was born," I replied and he nodded.

"Do you know why we changed her," he asked and I looked at him annoyed.

"Yes I know why she was changed I'm not an idiot. she lost too much from the birth and had a ton of broken bones including her spine so the only other choice was for her to die or for her to be changed," I spat at him and he looked at me like I was supposed to get the point. I replayed my answer in my head and it was like a light bulb went off in my head.

"You're worried about that?" I asked and he nodded his head looking into my gaze. I laughed and he looked at me shocked.

"How is this a laughing matter?" he questioned with clenched teeth.

"Don't worry about it Jacob," I replied and it looked like he wanted to shake me until I shattered.

"You're telling me not to worry about letting my wife live or die. You're telling me not to care about one of the few girls in my life that I actually care about. You're telling me not to care about my imprint. Are you insane Renesmee Black," he spoke furiously.

"No, because then you would have to tell me not to care about you, but that is just impossible," I croaked out and he looked at me still searching for an answer. "I don't want to be a full vampire because I am going to live being the hybrid I am," I replied and I covered my hand over his lips so he couldn't say anything else.

"Don't say something stupid that's going to end you up in the doghouse," I smiled and he sighed.

"Fine," he mumbled and I shut my eyes while kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you," I said adoringly and he looked at me.

"As I love you," I replied with a loving smile and he kissed my lips before leaving for his patrol.

***Alright, what did you think? Not a lot of action in this chapter but it is some what longer. I hope you enjoyed reading and please continue reading and reviewing. love always, Doe!* **


	10. Unthinkable

_**Brightness**_

***9 months***

I killed. Everything in my body ached and I felt as if I was dyeing. That someone up there was trying to kill me, slowly and painfully. I hadn't told anyone about the pain yet and I was thinking too fast for my dad to hear my thoughts so I was suffering by myself in my own personal hell.

My body finally arched down back to the sofa and Quil came in curious from the sound. "You alright Ness?" he asked and I nodded still breathing in deep breathes. He brushed my hair back and I thanked him silently. The pain subsided and I smiled up at him.

"There's my Ness," he chuckled taking a spot at the end of the sofa where my feet were. He flipped the channel so we were watching some cop show and it was starting to give me a headache. Who knew that sirens could be so annoying? Quil noticed my discomfort and flipped to a baseball game.

"That better," he asked and I nodded with a weak smile. I let my hands drop from my temples to my stomach and fell fast asleep to the voice of the anchor.

***Later on***

I was in a meadow with Jacob and I was extremely pregnant. We were by ourselves, having a peaceful romantic moment when I heard a sound of a bay crying coming from far away. Jacob helped me to my feet and then kissed me passionately.

"I'll be waiting here for you, my love," he spoke lovingly and I kissed his nose as I followed the baby's sobs. I finally reached a small blood filled clearing but I walked towards the child any ways. It stopped crying and looked up at me as I picked its body up off the ground.

It smiled evilly at me as it sank its teeth into my neck and started to suck my life away. I crumpled to the ground in the shock as the small child kept a hard grip on me. I could see why is was so gory, there were other bodies there; just none alive. I felt the sucking stop and looked at the child with the little strength I had left.

It was at my stomach and held its little arm up in the sky. I gave it a puzzling look and then it sank its claws into my stomach, crushing everything in its path.

I awoke gasping for breathe and clutching my stomach in pain. It was only a dream Renesmee. Only a dream. But damn, this pain sure wasn't. I cringed until the pain stopped.

Rose was hovering over me protectively until the pain finally subsided. She let some of the tension drop as I shut my eyes in utter defeat. Pain would probably be the only thing that could ever kill me.

"Rose will you move so I can examine her," Carlisle's asked and a snarl escaped from Rosalie's lips. I sighed as Emmett and Jasper walked in with the pack standing at the doorway.

"Calm yourself chica," Emmett cautioned and Jasper sent a wave of something in her direction. She loosened and Carlisle picked me up with ease carrying me to his study.

"Alright Ness, any breaks," he asked while putting on some rubber gloves. I inhaled deeply and didn't feel anything. I shook my head no and I heard some sighs in relief.

"Okay. Then can you describe the pain for me," he asked again and I looked into the distant. I felt as if I was on my period again. When I was younger I did get cramps around…that time but these. They were like an eleven on a scale of 1-10. Definitely the worst cramps I have ever felt.

"It feels like the worst cramps any human would ever be able to feel," I replied nodding confirming the thoughts in my head.

"You don't think," he asked in his head without finishing the question out loud.

"Shouldn't it be more like her?" my father asked, probably listening to the ending thoughts in Carlisle's head.

"That's what I thought before but it is part Jacob," he replied tilting his head to the side.

"I guess, so…how should we proceed," my father asked anxious looking from machine to machine.

"I'm going to hook her up to some machines and see what I can get from that," he said starting to put a needle through my arm and my father nodded.

"Hold on, what the hell are you talking about," I asked confused as I felt a migraine coming on.

"I think, well, I think you may just happen to be in labour," Carlisle said informing me and I looked at him in utter astonishment.

"What?" I asked still trying to soak in this information. I wasn't exactly sure how this child was going to come out of me but I definitely didn't think the human way.

"I think," he started but I cut him off.

"Ah, don't say it again," I groaned covering my eyes with my crossed arms. "Will someone please go get Jake," I begged and I heard footsteps leave the room. Carlisle hooked me up to a contraction monitor, along with a heart monitor as well. I had to have had at least three needles in me, for what I have no idea, but all I knew was that they were there.

"Renesmee," Carlisle asked anxious and I moaned in response. "Could I please take a vaginal test," he asked, all signs of grandparent-ness gone as he went into doctor mode.

"A what," I asked annoyed and quite frankly scared out of my mind. Let alone the embarrassment factor tag to that.

"I know you don't want me to repeat it," he replied sarcastic and I sighed.

"Can we just wait till Jake is here," I asked much fed up with the entire conversation.

"Maybe, depends on if the baby wants to wait and I'm going to guess not," Carlisle spoke quickly to me and I sighed.

"Seth," I croaked out and I saw a glimpse of a smirk as Carlisle put on a mask. Seth was at the doorway immediately and came to hold my hand as I used my other arm to cover my arms.

"Alright Ness," Carlisle replied ducking under and I inhaled deeply shutting my eyes even harder.

***Okay, here is your next chapter. I am so sorry for delaying it yesterday, I just had no time to write and trust me if I did this would have been up yesterday. I promise to try and upload faster but if I can't I promise that I am not bailing; I just need to catch up on homework. Heads up….I don't know if Thursday there will be a new chapter. Heads up. **

**Love Always, Doe!* P.S Leave a review pleases! Tell me what you think!**


	11. The first step in Forever

Brightness

***You should know what month we're on :p***

I could hear the pen scribble fast across the paper as the pain increased and then decreased. I let out slow, soothingly breathes as the pain vanquished out of my body and as I released the grip on Seth's hand.

"Any harder Ness and I'm pretty sure you would have broken it," he said holding his hand in place as a fracture healed.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly. He chuckled and I let a smile spread across my face but it dropped at the thought that Jake still wasn't here. "Hey Seth," I asked looking up into his deep musky, brown eyes.

"Yeah Ness," he asked checking different monitors.

"Could you tell someone to go see what the hell is taking Jake so long," I asked in a commanding tone and I heard a chair scrap across the kitchen tile.

"On it," Embry said sprinting out the back door and I sighed. He would definitely go get Jake as soon as possible, just to get his best bud back. Quil went a while ago but he probably went to Claire's before anything and told her what was going on because he most likely wouldn't be back in a couple days helping Jake out with the transition to young love to dad.

"Okay Ness, do you want epidural or not," Carlisle asked while tapping on a chart. I massaged my temples as the taps gave me a headache. My father came in and placed his hand over the pen keeping it on the chart and I smiled.

"Epidural, Epidural…I don't think I feel the need for epidural. It shouldn't hurt that bad, right?" I asked kind-of confused and waiting for a reply. Seth, Carlisle, and my father all gave each other a funny look.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," Carlisle replied and I sighed.

"How big is the needle," I asked shutting my eyes and then opening them once again. He had a huge gap in between his two index fingers and I swallowed deeply.

"Giant needle or horrible pain? Giant needle or tremendous pain?" I asked myself quietly and I could hear my father's quiet chuckles. I sighed, "Giant needle."

Carlisle chuckled as I heard him preparing a syringe with liquid. Oh how I wish Jake would hurry is butt over here.

"Alright Ness, sit up for me," he said tapping the syringe and Seth lifted me cautiously up out of my sitting position.

"It's going to feel like a small pinch in your lower back alright?" Carlisle stated and I nodded while slamming my eyes shut and tightening my grip on Seth's hand. I felt the needle break and then slip into my skin. It felt as if I was getting stung by a million tiny bees all in the same spot, but it was going to be a walk in a meadow field compared to what I would soon have to do; with or without my husband. I could feel the liquid being injected into my spinal veins and seep into the very corridor of my soul.

Not really but it took just that moment to think that thought and it was out once again.

"All done Ness; you can lie back down again," he said and in the same instant I was back lying on the hard hospital bed.

I shut my eyes in surrender to my tiredness. I needed to sleep before the real work began and hopefully Jake would be here.

***Next chapter, it's kind-of short but most of the next chapters for this section will be like this. I hope you liked it hope to hear your reviews. Love always, Doe***


	12. More to love

_**Brightness**_

I awakened my eyes to a sharp pain and gasped for breathe. It was gone quickly as I inhaled deeply.

"Hey sunshine," Seth chuckled shaking my hand so I turned to look at him.

"Let me guess, 30 thirty minutes or less right," I asked still being able to feel bags under my eyes. I hadn't gotten any sleep for the past 7 hours and it was killing me to stay awake.

"Yeah your sleeping days are going to be like that for the next little while," he replied smiling.

"And Jacob," I asked annoyed and very much so pissed off at him. Where the hell did he go? Canada? The Arctic?

"On his way as we speak," he replied happily and I let out a deep breathe. Good, at least he was on his way. Embry was going to get repaid some day, some how.

"Good afternoon missy," Carlisle stated walking into the room with his chart. Has he set that thing down even for just a second, this entire 7 hours? "How you feeling?" he asked cheerfully, concern gone.

"Only as one sleepless, in labour, young hybrid can feel," I retorted and he chuckled.

"How bout we make it faster and break your water," he asked and I looked at him, already annoyed with how this conversation turned.

"Fine, fine," I retorted yawning and shutting my eyes. I heard them chuckle and then liquid slip from within me. Oh damn, what did I get myself into.

***Small while Later***

Pain came every 2 minutes, if not in less time and it was killing me. This kid was literally pissing me off already and it wasn't even born yet. I wanted to sleep so badly but the pain kept my eyes awake and alert.

I cringed as I felt the next contraction coming on. Seth held my hand as a let out a small scream in frustration. Why does all the painful human things happen to me? My eyes slammed shut, concentrating on when the pain would finally stop when I heard familiar footsteps coming through the front door. They sprinted as I let another shriek slip through my clenched teeth.

"Renesmee," Jacob sighed and enclosed my little hand into his massive grasp. He kissed the top of my head, even though my hair was put up into a terrifying bun that twisted into a million directions and would take hours to turn it back to normal. I inhaled ridding my body from the pain.

"You're late," I replied giving him a stern eye.

He chuckled, "Ha, funny. Nope I checked my watch and I am sure I am fashionably late." I rolled my eyes and then smiled at him. He smiled back with no worry and I felt a strange sense that that was going to change soon.

"Okay Ness, ready to have a baby," Carlisle asked and I looked at him nervously. "Well you're having one whether you're ready or not," he chuckled and I giggled anxious.

"Ok...ay," I replied shakily while nodding my head and Jacob kissed my hand comforting. I tightened my grip on both Seth's and Jake's hands as Carlisle took a stop at the end of my body.

"Alright, now next contraction and I want you to push," He said and I sucked in a deep breathe then exhaled. I felt the beginning of the pain and pushed as hard as I could.

"Just like that," Jacob cheered on in my ear and I let out a scream in reply.

***Little while Later***

I heard the screams of my little boy escape from his mouth as he left my womb. He was gorgeous and was a spitting image of his father.

"Imagine that, a little boy," Jake chuckled and I smiled at him completely at bliss. I still felt sharp pains in my stomach but it subsided as I watched my little boy being carried around by Carlisle. He wrapped him in a blue blanket, which Rosalie gladly gave to him, and then placed him in my arms.

He was warm, both in temperature and personality wise. With dark brown little tuffs of hair and deep, mysterious eyes to match against his tanned skin color, he was just a little Jacob in my arms.

"What's his name," Seth asked next to me and I stared into little Jake's big eyes. I looked at Jake and then back to the little, handsome boy in my arms.

"I'm thinking Koah Billy Black," I replied and I looked up at Jake for approval. He had tears in his eyes as Koah wrapped his tiny fingers around only half of Jake's index finger.

"Koah, little Koah Billy," he said approving and I smiled.

"Welcome to the pack little fellow," Seth added on and he kissed my cheek. "Good luck raising this one," he chuckled and I giggled.

"I'll keep him in line, if not, little Alpha will get his butt kicked," I smiled and he chuckled again now with more enthusiasm. My stomach twisted uneasy and my smiled dropped. I reluctantly handed Koah to Jake and he looked at me a little confused but then dropped it and smiled down at his new son.

"Carlisle," I called and he turned around to face me.

"Yes Nessie," he asked coming over to stand next to the bed.

"What are some of the side effects from this," I asked and he looked at me a little confused.

"The one I hear most often is lower back pain but other then that nothing. Why, is something wrong?" he looked at me puzzled and ready to go into doctor mode again. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and sucked in deeply.

"Yeah, just a little," I was able to spit out and Koah was quickly out of the room along with the rest of the family. All who was left was Seth, Carlisle, Jake, and I. I let a scream escape my enclosed teeth as I felt something rip from inside me. It was like something was tearing me apart, trying to get out.

"What the hell," I heard Carlisle spat and then sprint around the room for supplies. I felt another sharp tear from inside and screamed again. My vision began to blur as I saw blood leaking from the outer of my eyes. I started to twitch uncontrollably as Jake and Seth tried to hold me down as best as they could.

"What is happening," Jake yelled angrily at Carlisle as he kept my left half still.

"I have no idea but I'm gong to figure out," he shouted back and I screamed again but was then chocked out as I vomited up blood. Jacob cleared my mouth and I felt another tare from inside and then a sharp blade cut across my swelled stomach. I screamed out in pain and it looked like Jake was about to burst a blood vessel.

"She can feel that," he spat but Carlisle ignored him as a bloody gory thing popped its head out from the top of the bulge.

"A twin," they harmonized together and I blacked out after that.

***Okay, I hoped you liked that chapter and to all the Americans…..Happy Thanksgiving. I know it took awhile but I wanted this chapter to be just right and I've been wanting to put another kid in this story and it was something totally unexpected so I really hoped you liked it and please oh please write a review or private message me! You guys rock and this is all for you. Love always, Doe***


	13. Names and New Information

_**Brightness**_

I was dazed, confused and was drawing a blank to everything that had happened earlier... I wasn't sure when though. I remembered having a little boy named Koah who looked like his father and then pain. Then there was something about a twin and more sharp pains and then nothing.

My eyes were shut as I thought about all of this and I could hear the commotion from the other room. Something about whose turn it was and Emmett trying to break it up. It was very quiet though, considering all that I could remember. I heard a breathe of relief and then someone budge someone else.

"She's thinking," I heard my father say happily and then footsteps coming my direction.

"Nessie, wake up for me please. Open your beautiful caramel eyes," Jake asked and I knew there was a smile on his face. I opened my eyes to the brightness of his grinning smile.

"Oh God I thought I'd lost you," he whispered and then kissed the top of my hair. I embraced his warmth and cheerfulness as much as I could as I held his hand in mine.

"How long," I started but Jake already knew what I was asking.

"A week," he replied with a tear. "I missed you," he smiled weakly and I couldn't help but smile too.

"And the twins, there alright," I asked anxious about the answer.

"Perfect and healthy little devils," he retorted chuckling.

"That's good," I whispered without a smile and then I looked at him sternly. "Where the hell were you," I asked through clenched teeth, leftover hormones still controlling me.

"We caught a scent of a vampire not to far from the cliffs, we had to follow it and I couldn't just leave my pack. Eventually Sam and Jared came and I could come back with Embry," he replied apologetic and I looked at him tired.

"Do you know how much pain I was in, how I almost broke Seth's hand because of it?" I asked and he looked at me with agonizing emotional pain.

"I'm sorry Ness, you mean the world to me and you know that. I came as fast as I could when Quil thought about how much pain you were in. I had you in my mind the entire time but I couldn't leave them without an Alpha," he explained and I nodded.

"Fine you get off this time," I pretended to be mad and then let a smile break through the mask.

I heard Seth from the other room, "Bros before Hoes, honey," and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright on to more important things, can I see my kids," I asked and he smiled kissing my hand.

"Be right back my love," he said when he reached the doorway and blew me a kiss.

Two kids. My kids. Our kids. It sounded so weird plural. I wasn't expecting two, one was perfect for newly weds but two is what we got. God must have really been in a giving mood. But two…wow. I pulled my tussled, messy hair back with my fingers as Jake had to little ones in his arms.

He placed Koah first and I smiled as his now full grin of pearly white teeth shined back at me. He was growing, quickly and almost everyday. He was going to be just like his mother.

Then he placed a little pink bundle in my hand and I looked at a beautiful little girl with bright, blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. She had pale skin and little spots of rosiness on her cheeks. Where she got her looks from I have no idea but she was beautiful.

"She doesn't have a name yet," he whispered in my ear playing with my hair.

"She doesn't, what have you been calling her then," I asked puzzled. A little girl with no name is a crime. Especially one as pretty as this one.

"I've been calling her princess," Seth said at the doorway with the rest of the family behind him. Jake gave him a glare and he backed off.

"Princess, Princess. How 'bout Sara?" I asked Jake and he smiled with a dazed look in his eyes, thinking of something far away. I looked at him confused and then it hit me, Jake's mother was named Sarah.

"With or without the 'h'," he asked and I looked at him apologetic.

"I was thinking without, to make it more original but if you want…" I replied sorry and he covered my mouth with his palm.

"Then Sara without the 'h' it is," he replied smiling and I heard Seth mimic it. What the hell was up with him anyways? "What about middle names," Rose asked and I looked down at Sara again.

"Sara Marie. After my mom," I asked and he nodded.

"Sara Marie it is," he retorted approvingly.

"Hey Ness, do you mind if I a…take Sara off of you," Seth asked and I looked at him pissed. I had known her for all of 3 minutes and he already wanted to take her away.

"Seth, don't you ruin this for Ness otherwise I will punch your face in," Jacob growled and I looked at Seth confused.

"I thought you would understand dude," Seth huffed and Jake growled making Quil and Embry on red alert.

"I understand because I have my own but since yours is also mine, you better watch yourself," he spat and it hit me.

Damn, this little girl was a newly born and she already had a guy who would adore her no matter what. He would take care of her just like how Jake took care of me. I didn't like the idea of sharing but I would anyways, since I had two and since I had never wanted to stay away from Jake for too long.

"Get this through your head now Seth, I call the shot on how fast she can grow up," I stated and he nodded with a smile. I thought about all the times I had snuck out to Jake's and we had gotten into some mischief. We were destined to be together so nothing could keep us away. The only thing that could was Jake's will for it to be taken slow but that ended quickly considering what _I_ wanted.

"Here, she's yours for now," I said kissing the top of her head and then handing her over to Seth's awaiting arms. He sat down on the floor with Sara in his arms. She giggled and I couldn't help but smile as I saw Seth play peek-a-boo with her. She was going to be one spoiled brat.

I looked down at Koah and noticed other things that had changed since he was born. He was skinny but only because he had no baby fat. He had little muscles on his arms and his face was tiny but much like his father's. Sculpted perfectly over his cheek bones.

I yawned, as my eyes began to get droopy and Koah mimicked me.

"Like mother like son," Emmett chuckled and I handed Koah over to him. He cradled him close and I couldn't help but smile. Koah was going to be a little Jasper and Emmett, I could already tell. And since he also had the pack to go along with them, he was going to be one little fighter. Oh well.

I shut my eyes thinking of my wonderful children and quickly fell asleep.

***Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys rock and I hoped you liked Sara's and Koah's names. Please make a comment and review my story and I really hope you guys are liking this story. But head's up, this is the last book in this series. So give me ideas on what you would like me to write about next, only twilight please. And thanks again. Love always, Doe***


	14. New Beginnings

_**Brightness**_

***A couple months in* **

Being a mom was hard. Waking every morning and having to fulfill two little kiddies' needs took a tool on the average hybrids life. But it made everything worth it to see their little faces light up.

Koah was growing fast though. He was only a couple months old yet he acted as if he was 5 years old. He was a muscular little guy with shaggy straight black hair and deep dark eyes who spent a lot of time with the guys of the family. The pack was teaching him the basic rules of the werewolf lifestyle and Emmett, Jasper, and my dad was teaching him how to fight, vampire style. He was the troublesome child and I didn't even want to think about how he was going to be like when he was a teen.

Sara on the other hand was growing slower but still quickly. She looked like a very tiny 4 year old and had precious straight blonde hair. Her eyes were as blue as the sea and she was angeletic, beauty wise anyways. But she was a little devil just like her brother and was always getting into mischief. She and Seth were always play fighting and Jasper enjoyed teaching her to fight. She was quick like her grandfather and could make up her mind in a blink of an eye. Koah often lost to her and he would have hissy fits for hours on end until Sara apologized and then left with Seth.

But in the end I was left with the terrible twos and I loved every bit of them. I rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Jake and walked down the stares of our home to make breakfast.

I made everything and plenty of it cause not only was a feeding an Alpha, son of Alpha, and a tiny little girl, but also Seth, Embry, Brady, and Collin. Sometimes they would bring others but not often.

"Mommy, is Seth coming today," Sara giggled coming down the stairs and I looked at her curious. Of course Seth was coming, he came everyday. What did she do this time?

"Yes Seth is probably coming, why?" I asked eyeing her sternly.

"I need big protector from angry parents," she giggled taking a place at the table. I groaned knowing I was going to kill this little girl and started up the stairs, picking her up and bringing her with me.

We walked into the room and my mouth dropped. This little girl had taken all of her designer clothes out of her entire closet, dressers, and the boxes under her bed. It looked like an utter construction disaster.

"What did you do," I asked stunned and she giggled in my arms. I looked at her sternly and she gave me a sweet smile. "It's not going to be so funny when Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose get here," I smiled evilly and her smile dropped.

"Don't worry, I clean now," she replied quickly hoping out of my arms and moving around the room quickly, putting all of her clothes in one big pile and then she began folding.

"Come downstairs when you're done and me and daddy will have a punishment planned for you," I said in the doorway and I heard her huff. She didn't like getting punished and she definitely didn't like it when we kept her away from Seth.

"Good morning Koah, Good morning Jacob," I said, watching Koah eat his toast and cereal.

"Hiya mommy, where's Sara," Koah asked curious, he liked having company while eating his breakfast and usually Sara was here.

"She's cleaning her room," I replied kissing Jake on the cheek as he cleaned some of the dishes.

"What did she do," he asked serious and I rolled my eyes showing him my mental picture. He shook his head in astonishment thinking about how one little, tiny girl could do all that in 5 minutes or less.

"What should we do this time," he asked thinking of a new punishment that we hadn't already done. It was hard to come up with new punishments that actually worked considering she did multiple bad things.

"I'm thinking we could let Rose and Alice figure it out," I said evilly and he laughed.

"A, that no far. I don't want to go shopping. No no no. I want to stay here and play with Seth," Sara complained coming down the stairs and then pulling at my robe.

"Well you should have thought about that before you destroyed your wardrobe," I replied and then lifted her into a chair. "Now eat your breakfast and then go get changed," I said kissing her hair.

I heard the door swing open then and Sara sprinted to the door. I rolled my eyes and Jake kissed my cheek and Koah pretended not to have heard it.

"Hey Sara, how's it going," Seth asked playfully and cheerful.

"Horrible, me already in trouble," she said timidly and sad.

"Well what for," he asked kind-of angry as he came into the kitchen with the faking, sad toddler. "What she do," he asked kind-of pissed, knowing this would be the only time he would get to be with her today. I held his arm in my grasp as I replayed the scene for the second time.

"Well what did you do that for jelly belly," Seth asked the giggling Sara and she shrugged smiling. "I'm not saving you," he said and she gave him a frown. He snapped and looked at me with big puppy eyes.

"Does she really have to be in trouble," he asked and Jake nodded.

"Yes she does and you can do patrol today, since you won't have anything better to do," Jake said commanding and he shrugged. He really didn't mind this because otherwise he would probably go insane without having Sara around.

"And what are you doing today Koah," Seth asked wanting to get on Koah's good side. Koah wasn't really pleased with the idea that Seth spent more time with Sara then he did. He liked the bond that Sara and he had created before they were born and he felt as if Seth was breaking it.

"I'm going with daddy to great grandpa house to fix things," he said proudly with his plastic hammer in his hands.

"Sounds fun," Seth replied eating the sausage off of his plate and then Sara's, since she couldn't stand the stuff. I rolled my eyes and then turned around to kiss Jake.

"What did we get ourselves into," I whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"Our own personal hell," he smiled and I kissed him.

***Okay what did you think. Please review and continue to read. I really hope you are liking the story and remember, this is the last story of the series so if you get the chance send me a PM or a review and tell me if you would like a new story and if so, what about? **

**Thanks again, you guys rock. Love always, Doe!***


	15. Kids meet Wolf, Wolf meet Kids

_**Brightness**_

***Volturi is coming and it is a week or two after the previous chapter***

It was scary knowing the Volturi, once friends were coming and we had no idea why. I didn't want to think of them as enemies right now but I definitely didn't want to think of them as my friends considering what had happen when I was little. I didn't want my kids to be scarred by the events that I had always had to live with but I don't think I have a choice in that.

"Hey you ready to go," Jake asked finishing up the dishes and I nodded picking up Sara and taking Koah by the hand.

"We going to grandpas now?" Sara asked innocent and I nodded with a smile, trying to hide my worries. She clapped while giggling and then looked down at Koah evilly.

"Down, down, down," she sang and I set her down carefully on the dew filled meadow. She tackled Koah playfully and I rolled my eyes as Jake wrapped is arm around me. He kissed the top of my forehead as Koah chased Sara in the direction of the river.

"I'm going to get you," Koah yelled as Sara sprinted faster.

They giggled and I wondered where Seth could be. He usually didn't want to miss moments like this but here we were, him no where to be found.

"He's at home with his mom, she's not feeling to hot," Jake said answering my questions and remembering that my hand was pressed against his spine, so of course he would know what I was thinking. He chuckled and I leaned my head into his chest.

My head snapped up though as I heard the terrified scream of Sara, the throwing of rocks, and the growls coming from Jacob's chest.

"Go away you stupid puppy," Koah yelled and I sprinted as fast as I could in their direction. A puppy…oh shit wolves. It must have been the other pack that had come around from time to time during my pregnancy. I didn't slow down but I was a little more comforted by this fact.

Jake shifted beside me and ran as fast as I could. We finally reached the small clearing and Koah had a protective stance in front of his sister.

"No, go away," Koah yelled as a man took slow steps in their direction, confused. It was the man that had tried to protect me when he thought my family was an enemy.

"Hey now, what's going on?" I asked looking at my children and I felt a cheerfulness coming from the man. Sara sprinted into my arms but Koah stayed locked in his position, he was spending too much time with his uncles.

"I knew these two were yours," he chuckled and I smiled.

"Yeah, I hit the terrible twos. And what are you doing here anyways? Not like it's a bad thing to see you," I replied and he smiled cheerfully.

"Wanted to make sure everything went well with the pregnancy," he said shrugging and I laughed.

"Oh yes, just perfectly," I retorted and Jake growled.

"I can see that," he chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Hey Jake, how bout you take Koah and Sara to Carlisle's and I'll meet up with you," I said turning towards him while placing Sara on his back. He looked at me angry but I ignored him as I picked up the tense little Koah and placed him on Jake's back too.

"Go," I demanded and he snarled before reluctantly running towards Carlisle's and Esme's. "You know, I never got your name," I said with a smirk and he sat down while patting the spot beside him.

I plopped myself next to him as we sat on the banks of the river. "It's Randolph. Meaning protector or wolf shield," he replied with a proud smile and I nudged him.

"Oh course it does," I replied rolling my eyes.

"And yours, Lady of Names," he retorted sarcastic and I smiled.

"Renesmee but everyone calls me Nessie," I said and he laughed.

"You're making fun of my name when yours is equally as bad or maybe even worse," I couldn't help but giggle.

"It's original so sue me," I replied and he smiled.

"Nessie, Renesmee, Ness. Yup never heard anything like that," he chuckled and I pushed him with care and love. I had only known him for a little amount of time and he already was able to make my day.

"Hey you up for a fight," I asked and he looked at me with interest.

"Like what kind of fight," he asked and I shrugged thinking about the Volturi.

"I'm not saying it's going to be an actual fight but it would be nice to have you on our side," I said and he looked at me for more information. "The leaders of our kind, vampires I mean, are coming here for a check up, and well, they don't exactly know about Koah and Sara," I continue and he looked at me intrigued.

"So are you telling me, you want my pack to come and help you fight off the most powerful vampire coven know to dead man," he asked with an excited tone.

"Yeah, something like that," I replied and it looked like he was about to explode with energy.

"I'm in...I mean, were in," he spoke and I couldn't help but laugh. We sat there for a moment, just taking in the scenery when I heard a growl from behind us. I turned around and saw the midnight blue werewolf from many moons before.

"I think I better be off now," I said timidly and he nodded serious.

"I'll see you around Nessie," he said serious but sill kind as he gave a small wave. I sprinted towards the house in rocket speed and Jake met me half way and crushed me into a big bear hug.

"Please don't do that to me again because you know I can't say no," he begged as I crushed my head against his chest.

"You don't have to be worried of him, he won't hurt me," I mumbled and he shook me.

"I don't know that. I can never trust anyone to keep you safe. You mean the world to me and the fact that I have to leave you unprotected in the arms of a stranger drives me insane. So my sake and for yours, please don't push me away," he begged and I nodded as a single tear fell from my eye.

"I promise, never again. Now let's go inside," I said and he enclosed my hand in his as we walk into the big white home.

"Mommy!" Koah and Sara harmonized as they dropped there toys and rushed over to me. I picked them both up in one fluid movement and they smiled brightly at my return.

"Did you scare away the big bad wolf mommy," Koah asked with his little fist in the air and I laughed.

"Yeah Koah, he's gone," and he smiled proud.

"He coming back mommy," Sara asked anxious and I looked down at her apologetic.

"Eventually," and I winked at my dad as I replayed the conversation and he grinned with pleasure. Sure, it was a very little known pack but they were willing to keep my children safe and his grandchildren safe so they would always be welcomed here.

***Okay what did you think? Please review and I am happy to report that we have broken the amount of reviews I have ever gotten for anyone of my stories. 'Claps' Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and this chapter is for you guys. Next, I would like to thank everyone for their story ideas and what you would like me to write about next. I think most of you want a continuation off of this story except in Sara's or Koah's point of view. So if you have any ideas on what should happen to them, hit me up with a private message or a review and I will happily put them on the story board. Thanks again and you guys rock. Love Always, Doe***


	16. Little Boo Boos

_**Brightness**_

We had just gotten new information from Alice about the Volturi. She said they looked serious and that they were after one thing, me and Jacob. They had no idea that Sara and Koah existed and I was pretty sure that they wouldn't like the idea of a half vampire half werewolf pair of twins.

"Well there we only a few colourful leaves on the ground, so I'm guessing a couple of days to about a week from now," Alice informed us and I held little Sara close to me as she played with her Barbie's with Seth. Koah was playing with his cars with Emmett and they were both very distracted from the situation.

"A week," I repeated in a whisper as Jake held me close and kissed my head.

"Don't worry Nessie, we won't let them hurt the twins," Jasper spoke serious and I knew he meant it as he went from Koah to Sara to my face. "There too important," he smiled weakly and I nodded.

"But a week, do we have enough time," I asked and Carlisle came into the room.

"Everyone has been called and most are on their way now," He informed and I looked at him confused.

"Who is everyone," I questioned and mom laughed.

"Everyone that came to stand behind you," she said and I felt my cheeks get read with embarrassment. I should have known that. How could I have not remembered that?

"Hey, haven't seen that look in a while," Emmett chuckled and I shoved my face into Jake's chest. I heard my family's chuckles and then a whisper in my ear.

"What you doing mommy," Sara asked as she cupped her little hands around my ear.

"Hiding," I told her in a whisper and I felt her jump up and down.

"We play hide and seek," she asked excited and I replied with a laugh. "Yay, come on Koah, lets go hide," Sara said, grabbing Koah's hand and rushing upstairs. We could hear many closet doors open and close and then glass clatter to the ground and split into a million tiny pieces. I heard Sara scream an ear piercing scream as Seth sprinted up the stairs to her aid.

"Whoops," I heard Koah say from upstairs.

I sighed heaving myself off the ground and walking upstairs with Jake and the rest of the family behind me. As I walked into the bedroom they were in, I saw Sara with a minor scrape on her knee and Seth trying to get close to her but Koah was guarding her.

"No, mommy will make it better. Not you," he spat at Seth and Jake picked him up off the glass filled ground as I went over to Sara and placed her on my lap, kissing her bloody scrape.

"Feeling better," I asked and she nodded wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Seth placed a bandage on the scrape and then kissed the top of her head. She smiled and lifted her arms for Seth as I reluctantly handed her over. I hated sharing.

He twirled her around and looked at her like the best big brother in the world. I remembered when Jake used to do that for me and I sighed as Koah mumbled under his breathe.

"Stupid Seth," he mumbled and I looked at him in disbelief and picked him up onto my lap.

"What did you just say," I asked sternly and he looked down apologetic. I looked at Embry and he was whistling so innocently. "I am going to kill you Embry, but first," I said looking back down to Koah and he looked up annoyed.

"I don't want to be in trouble," he said with big puppy eyes and then crossed his arms and pouted, looking at Sara and Seth. I sighed; I guess it was punishment enough for him to have to wash Sara love Seth so much. Heck, it was punishment for me.

"Fine, you're not in trouble. But Uncle Embry is," I said and Koah laughed evilly.

"Ha, ha you in trouble," Koah mocked as Embry back himself slowly out the doorway and sprinted down the hall. I sprinted after him after I handed Koah to Jake and the family just stood there shocked. Embry sprinted outside and I stopped as he disappeared out of sight into the deep, dark forest depths.

I could hear his heart and chest heaving up and down and I leaned against a tree. "I know you're out here," I yelled as I smelled a heard of deer not to far from here. I was side-subtracted for one second and that's when he tackled me.

Embry hopped down out of the cedar tree I was leaning against and pinned me down face first in the mud. He kept me there, trapped under his massive weight and since I was still trying to regain my strength from my pregnancy I was unable to get him off. My head throbbed with pain as I felt a sting coming from the left side of my forehead.

"Apologize for thinking you were able to punish me," Embry chuckled but I didn't reply, because well, I couldn't without choking myself with dirt.

"Nessie?" Embry asked getting off of me with concern and I threw a clump of mud in his direction before I even got up.

"HEY!" he yelled and I turned to see his entire face was covered in mud.

"You deserve it," I laughed clutching the side of my head and pulling it back to see fresh blood linger on my fingers.

"Sorry Ness," Embry chuckled helping me up off the ground and I shrugged.

"I'm strangely used to it," I replied s we walked back into the household. Jake growled as he saw my messy appearance and Jasper chuckled.

"Looks like Nessie needs the most training," he said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah looks like it. Carlisle you mind stitching me up," I asked and he led his hands out to his study and I sat down on one of the chairs. Sara and Koah were there now as I stayed still for Carlisle as he fixed up my injury. As he finished Koah tugged on his pants and he knelt down so Koah could whisper something in his ear.

He chuckled, "I think that's a wonderful idea." He placed Koah on my lap and he placed a bandage over my stitches before kissing it.

"All better now mommy," he asked and I could help but hug him before kissing him on the nose.

"All better," I replied and he seemed very proud of himself. He was the young man of our family and would do anything to keep his mom and his little sister safe and that was exactly how he intended it to be. He helped Sara onto my lap and I hugged then both close.

"Oh how I love you two," I murmured and then kissed my husband as he stood behind us. One big happy family.

***Okay I hoped you liked this chapter and please, if you got the time, write me a review. Good or bad I will greatly appreciate it and you guys' rock either way. I know sometimes I am extremely lazy and will not write a review but your reviews and your comments are what keep me going and help me to write faster so you have something new to read every day. So thanks again. Xoxo Doe***


	17. Old Alliances, New Crazy

_**Brightness**_

It was quiet inside the household as we waited for the other covens to arrive. Koah and Sara were sleeping in their cribs back at our house. Sam's pack had already arrived and they were tensed along with Jake's pack; even though they were always around vampires. The hair on Jake was sticking up as he sat still with me by his side.

"Chill Jake, their friends not enemies," I spoke soothingly as I rubbed his goose bumps.

"Trying," he spat through clenched teeth and I sighed.

"Try harder," I replied and his shoulders push back.

"Don't push it Ness," Jasper said as I could see his gaze flicker onto Jake, obviously he must be anxious if that was how he was like with Jasper's help.

"Fine," I retorted pushing myself off the couch and Jake pulled me back down with unneeded strength.

"Please don't go, you're keeping me calm," he pleaded and I rolled my eyes.

"How, how the hell am I keeping you calm if you're this tense, shaken up puppy. Koah's probably a better man then you are right now and he's barely 4 months," I replied and he loosened up a little.

"Will you go get him, and Sara? Then come back," he smiled and I let out a small giggle in frustration. I kissed him on the cheek and then heard the back door swing open and the giggles of my children.

"Whose little monsters are these," I heard Zafrina ask as she came into the living room with Sara and Koah squirming around ticklish. Senna and Kachiri were by her side laughing at Koah and Sara and I couldn't help but smile. I had visited them a lot when I was younger in the Amazon rainforests, man was there ever good blood there. Cheetahs, leopards, and monkeys; it was heaven. I ran up to Zafrina and caught Koah as she slipped him out of her hands to mine.

"So I see that this is why you never visited," she asked accusingly and I gave her a guilty look.

"At least she's been keeping busy," Senna said and I smiled giving her a hug.

"So I'm assumingly there Jacob's as well since you two were always inseparable," Kachiri spoke and Jake give a tense wave getting up to come stand behind me.

"Hello Ladies," he was able to muster out and I smiled at him with praise.

"Well she is just a little beauty queen," Zafrina said tapping Sara on the nose and she giggled. I could see Seth's presence in the doorway keeping a very close eye on the situation and I smiled. Just like Jake.

"And he is the most handsome, strong little gentlemen I have ever seen," she added and Koah smiled bright and proud at that. I put him down as he rushed to open the door to Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Garrett. Carmen picked him up right away and smiled at him approvingly as she knew exactly why she was called.

"Nessie, he's beautiful. A worthy creation, no doubt. I am sure that is why we were called yes," Carmen asked and I nodded with a smile. She kissed his cheek and it looked like something came over her.

"Does this one have a gift," Eleazar questioned and I and Jake looked at each other.

"I don't think either of them have a gift," dad replied as he came in with the rest of the family as Seth and Jake took a spot next to the exit for fresh air. The room was filled with happiness as Carmen held Koah and Zafrina held Sara. Carmen looked puzzled as she went back and forth between both of them. She must have sensed something.

The rest of the covens were there soon and they were all very approvingly of Sara and Koah, knowing that we could keep them in line. Vladimir and Stefan were very taken with Koah and thought he was a little fighter; they spent most of the night practicing outside with Emmett, Jasper, daddy, Carlisle, Benjamin, Eleazar, Garret, and Liam; while the girls stayed in to socialize and catch up with one another.

I got up to go to the kitchen to get something to eat for Sara and Koah and Carmen was there with me as I grabbed a box of crackers from the top shelf. I put some into two little containers. I turned around as I saw Sara playing patty cake with Carmen.

"There really something special Ness," Eleazar spoke still smiling at Sara as I handed her the crackers. She jumped off the counter and ran back to the living room to get her hair done by Zafrina.

"Yeah, their just precious," I replied watching Koah come inside with the rest of the guys, covered in dirt and Eleazar laughed. I tensed up thinking about how Koah would be with the Volturi and was terrified by the fact that he would probably want to fight. Eleazar touched my hand and brought me back to reality as he handed Koah him the crackers.

"Trust me Ness, I'm not sure what but there is something about them. There is something inside of them that should be terrified and I am pretty sure that you made the perfect little soldiers to destroy the Volturi if needed," he said lost into space and I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about," I asked and he laughed.

"I know it is crazy but they just might hold all the power in the vampire world in the palm of their hands. I can sense something great in them, that their supposed to do something great," he added and I was still confused. He rolled her eyes and then sighed.

"Theirs a gift inside of both of them that is powerful, that is meant for greatness. If the Volturi were smart they wouldn't come to destroy but to accept," he spoke again and I still looked at her with confusion. Two little kids who are barely 4 months old could beat an entire royal coven that is supposed to be feared and he thinks that they should be afraid of them, yeah I don't think so.

"Just wait, when needed, they'll use their gifts to protect their family and soon to be lovers," he chuckled looking over at Seth and Sara playing with her Barbie's. "And you'll be able to see the same power I see inside of them. I just wish I knew what it was," he finished and I nodded.

My little twins were going to be warriors. I'll just confirm now that I think Eleazar is crazy.

***O****kay I am soooo sorry I haven't updated lately. I am the worse. I just had homework overload and I was working on an art project and since I am so in love with art I spent like 20 hours working on it the past few days. So I hope you liked this chapter and please review and I will try to put up another chapter soon. Love Always, Doe***


	18. Learning and Living

**Brightness**

"Okay Nessie try it again," Jasper told me and I nodded. We had been training all morning but I still couldn't get the basics down. I was still healing from the human phase of being pregnant and I didn't have all the strength that I should have had if I hadn't been pregnant.

I ran forward and decided to switch things up a little. Instead of going for the unknown places, like he was expecting, how bout I just go for the normal places. So that's what I did. I lunged for his chest and he was tackled down to the ground. Sara laughed on Seth's wolf back, while clapping her little hands. Koah rolled is eyes at her and Seth and turned back to us. He looked around 7 now while Sara looked barely 5.

"Will you focus Ness," Jasper yelled as he slammed me against the cliffs edge. I heard something crack and he released me immediately as I dropped to the ground. I inhaled deeply and felt the pain of one of my left ribs.

"Hey Jasper, maybe you could, I don't know….not kill me," I mumbled as Jake picked me up with ease. I cringed and then looked at him easily; I was going to get back at him even if I was hurt.

"Easy Ness," my father cautioned as Jasper back was turned to me as he talked to Emmett. Koah laughed and crouched as he stood by the tree.

I sprinted towards Jasper and Emmett laughed as I strangled him to the ground with my arm around his neck and my lips right next to his ear.

"Am I focused enough for you," I asked and he choked a little while chuckling and I released him. He rubbed his neck and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Damn you have a hard grip when you're focused. I'll tell you what though, go get that fixed and then Stefan will show you some real focus," he chuckled as Stephan took a step forward with eagerness.

***Afterwards.***

Emmett howled along with Koah by his side as I came back with a high pony in my hair and my chest wrapped up tight. I took a position across from Stefan and waited for his single.

"Show me what you got, girlie," he taunted and I sprinted towards him with swiftly. He tried to grab me by the chest but I jumped over with him, avoiding the pain that it caused.

He looked at me puzzled and then grew enraged. Fighting was his thing and he wasn't going to lose to a girl.

He lunged for my throat and I step out of the way before he made impact. He slammed down on the ground hard and then took my ankles out from under me with one quick swipe.

I crumpled to the ground next to him and he crouched over me with a snarl escaping his teeth. He sat on top of me and kept me there until I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You should be nicer to me," he said getting off with a smile and I looked at him puzzle.

"What fun would that be," I asked and he just laughed. He helped me up off the ground and I went over to Koah.

"Want to try," I asked and he nodded excited, like it was Christmas morning.

Koah fought for the rest of the afternoon with the other guys until the night started to dawn over us. Only a day or two now until the Volturi came. I brushed Sara's hair, thinking that this could be the last time I would ever get too.

The guys eventually came back in as the moon was fully over head and I smiled as Koah strategies with the rest of them using his action figures and Sara's Barbie's.

"So if we protect the Barbie's like this with the ponies and the super heroes against the super villains, we would be able to destroy the super evil villains," he spoke looking up at Jasper for approval and Emmett laughed while scuffing up his hair.

"Good plan kid," he said and Koah grinned proudly.

Nothing would ever be the same after this and it was terrifying to know this. My world could easily come crashing down on me if either of my darlings harmed and I didn't want that. I didn't want them to be in harms way; I certainty never wanted them to be taking place in a battle field between the strongest creatures know to man. The strongest creatures that roam the earth.

I knew that they were every part and more of what I was, and that they would be mighty strong, but they were still my babies to me. I would just have to suck it up for now, and will make sure that I will die before them in order to protect them.

***I am sorry that it is a short chapter but it is dedicated to a friend of mine named Colin. He is totally awesome and this one is for him since he likes to fight. Love always, Doe***

***Please leave a review***


	19. The Beginning of the End

_** Brightness**_

It was cold as we waited upon the cliff's edge. The Volturi were coming; the Volturi were coming today.

I sat in Jake's lap as tears streamed down my face and Koah and Sara were sleeping in the tent. It was early in the morning and the Volturi were expected to visit at sunset. This could be the very last day with my kids. This could be the very last day of mine and my family's lives. Jake brushed his hand over my cheeks and I leaned into his chest even more; letting his t-shirt soak up the tears.

"It's going to be okay Nessie," he soothed in my ear before kissing the top of my head with his warm lips. "Come on, put on a brave face," he asked and I nodded wiping the dribbles out of my eyes.

My family and the other covens watched from a distance, talking about different strategies and saying their own good byes. Jasper was by himself with Alice close by as he felt all the emotions inside of him. Everyone's emotions were bottled up from the days before and they were just being released now.

I heard crinkling from the tent and some moans and I sighed. My babies were up. Koah was out first as he stretched his body up towards the sky and then turned around to shut the tent door once again for his sister to continue to sleep. He looked around and noticed the tension in the air as he walked over to me.

"What's wrong mommy," he asked and I kissed him on his cheek while pulling him on top of me.

"We're just waiting for the Volturi to come, no big deal," I replied trying to reassure him but he knew I was lying. He knew it was a big deal and he cuddled into my chest.

"Are they going to take me and Sara away?" he asked holding me close and with a strong hold.

"I don't know Koah, but I know that you are not going anywhere with them. If the time comes that I tell you to run, I want you to take your sister and go with Seth. Do you understand Koah," I asked and he nodded with a snarl. I knew it was hard for him to even think of Seth, yet alone stand near him but to leave with him was a lot; but he would do anything for his sister.

"Okay," he mumbled and walked over to the tent to open the door, like the gentlemen he was, for his sister.

She smiled as she hopped out of the tent with a giggle. She thought that this was one big game, the camping in a tent, the staying outside, all of the covens here, and another coven on the way. She loved people and was just giddy from all of them around. She ran over to me as Seth watched from a distance while he stood with Embry talking.

"Hiya mommy," she giggled and smiled.

"Good morning princess," Jake said and she crawled on top of him for a great big kiss.

"Hiya daddy," she said and he smiled like a proud father and then it turned into a very serious, kind line.

"I have an idea, how bout you go play with Seth while me and daddy talk," I said and she nodded with a very happy smile. She ran over to Seth in a full out sprint and jumped into his arms. Seth held her with such care as he smiled down at her.

It would be hard if he had to leave with the two most important things in my life. It would be hard to let them leave, to tell them to run. To let them run out of my lives when they had only been in it for so little time. Another tear fell from my eyes and I shut them letting a little water fall flow down my cheek bones.

Koah hugged me as I laid my head on top of his. He was moulded so perfectly. He was everything that I had every want and I didn't want to let my little prince charming run away from my life. He was my everything.

I saw Edward's face twitch to the North and I picked Koah up as I got up off of Jake's lap. He held me close as Seth handed Sara to him and transformed into his wolf form. He kissed the top of her head as she giggled and then fist pounded with Koah.

"I love you forever and ever," he whispered into their ears and Koah nodded serious while Sara hugged his neck tightly.

"I wove you too daddy," she giggled and he smiled tapping her nose and then looking at Koah.

"Take care of her," he whispered into his ear to low for Sara to her and I felt more tears fall as I kissed the top of Koah's head. He nodded and then looked at me with a sigh.

"I love you more than my own life," he murmured pulling me into a hug and I kissed his neck while going on my tippy toes.

"As I love you," I replied and he kissed me passionately.

"Icky," Sara giggled closing her eyes and I kissed him one more time and smiled at her. He sighed while handing her to me and then taking off his shirt to unravel his perfectly formed chest. He kissed Koah and Sara one more time and then transformed into his Alpha self.

He followed as I walked up next to my parents and my mother hugged me.

"I remember when you were the one we were protecting," she murmured looking off into the distance and I replied the scene quickly through her mind as I leaned my cheek in next to her. "That's it," she giggled and then sighed. It looked as if she could cry.

The entire meadow was filled with quiet good byes and sweet kisses. It was like one of those really sappy movies where everyone had a deep love for one another and felt a tragic pain of sadness as they stood up for what they loved.

"Quiet now," my father ordered. "There here." I inhaled deeply as I felt Jacob's fur brush against me and then the smoke coming from the forest as I saw black figures walking towards me.

_The Beginning of the End_, I thought as I kissed my children's heads one last time.

***Okay I am super sorry I haven't updated a lot this weekend but I have a major science test and I have been studying for that so I haven't had time to write. But I got this chapter up soon enough and I hoped you enjoyed it. Just a head's up, this story is almost done so please leave me your reviews and comments about the story and you are all awesome. Love always, Doe***


	20. The End

_**Brightness**_

***Okay this chapter is dedicated to my awesome fans. Geez I have so many but I am giving a special shot out to Amanda, who gave me the inspiration to write this chapter quicker and to my fans that have been around since the beginning, katelyncarolexo, stephyxxx, & Pattyheartcake. Thanks guys. Love you always, Doe***

I could say I never breathed as soon as the Volturi walked into the open meadow in front of us, but that would be a lie. My heart pumped furious as Koah growled low and angry at the new found enemies. Sara smiled at then and tried to crawl her way out of my arms to go greet them.

"Enough Sara," I snarled in her ear and she looked up with tear filled eyes. I had never spoken to her before like that and it killed me to see her hurting now, but I needed her to be quiet. Koah held her hand and he focused on her for just a moment before turning back to the Volturi.

"What a gathering they have," I heard Felix whisper into Demetri's ear as he started to wink at me and then stopped as he saw my children in my arms.

"Well, well. We just came to see darling Renesmee, after she promised to visit soon enough but instead we get to meet new faces," Aro said serious but with a chuckle in his tone as he clapped his hands once.

"Hello Aro, long time no see," Carlisle said casually but still tense as my father stiffened at his side.

"Carlisle, dear friend of mine. Looking young," Aro replied with a smile and then turned back to me with a curious grin.

"They are beautiful Renesmee, may I take a glimpse at what is on their very minds," he asked and Jake's hairs grew on his shoulder blades as he let a snarl rip through him with his teeth bearing.

"Now, now, we don't mean any harm," he spoke but I could see Alec's gift swirl around in a circle as it tried to find an opening in my mother's shield.

"I beg to differ," I retorted looking at Alec and he smiled apologetically taking his power back. I saw him mumble a sorry and I took a tiny step forward with my children as Aro took a step as well. Both sides stiffen and I gave a sigh looking at both Seth and Jake to come forward with me. For obvious reasons of course.

We walked forward neither side breathing, or hardly at all in our case, as we finally reached Aro, Felix, and Demetri.

"There beautiful little ones, not as gorgeous as you were though, but still beautiful little creatures," Aro sang out in praise and I let out a small little sigh in relief, this was a good sign.

"May I," he asked grabbing Sara's hand first and I nodded as he tried to look into her little mind as Koah growled at him lowly. He looked back up confused and puzzled as he looked back to me.

"Funny, she doesn't possess a single thought. Is it her gift," he asked and I nodded confused myself.

"Sure," I said more assuring. Koah growled at him more intense now as Aro tried to grab his hand put he intended on grabbing hold of it anyway. Aro snarled fiercely and backed up sharply as Koah bit his hand with tiny sharp fangs as it pierced and then closed through Aro's hand.

I backed up, holding my children closer and waiting for him to make his move but he stopped, eyes still flaming.

"I see Renesmee, that you have made menaces of children," Aro replied taking small steps back with his finger raised at me. "This simply cannot do," he spat walking quickly to the Volturi guard to plan their next move. We walked quickly back to my family and my mom cradled me in my arms before kissing Koah and Sara good bye.

"Good-bye my darlings," I whispered silently before passing them upon Seth's back. Sara nestled her face deep into his fur while Koah pressed his warm body against Sara to keep her back protected. I looked into Seth's eyes and kissed his cheek.

"You will always be my best man," I whispered and he smiled a wolfy grin as I tear slid from his eye.

"Mommy?" Koah asked quietly and I wiped my eyes quickly with the back of my hand.

"Yes my darling angel," I asked holding his hand as Sara looked at us both.

"You'll come back for us," he asked serious and worried and I smiled while tapping his chest.

"In here is where I'll always be, so it will be as if you never even left and that we had always stayed together," I whispered kissing his shaggy hair and then walking back to take my position between my parents and Jacob.

They meadow was filled of quiet good byes and tones of love as we waited for them to strike. Emmett and Rosalie kissed passionately away from the crowd but still close enough to be in the force field my mother held. Speaking of her, her and my mother were whispering to one another about how much they loved me and how much this must be killing me. Then about how much they loved each other.

I turned to Jacob thinking about how much I loved him and looked at him with such love and devotion. He was the reason I lived, the reason I breathed. I held his face tightly with both my hands and kissed his snoot.

"I wish I was able to kiss your warm lips," I whispered and he looked at me with hopeful eyes. He nudged my curls out of my face and then licked my cheek. I lost it and pulled him into the biggest hug I could, tugging on his hair and hoping it would never end.

"I love you forever and ever," I whispered before turning back to the Volturi as they stepped closer with fiery in their eyes.

"Finally a reason to end the Olympian coven," Felix chuckled under his breathe and I snarled.

"How bout giving us a reason to destroy the Volturi," I snarled looking at the wolves on the cliff's edge as they stared at the situation with such excitement. They leapt into action and the battle finally began.

"Run," I screamed at Seth as they charged for us while fighting off the first wolf pack. Seth stood frozen and I nudged him angrily.

"Go!" I screamed in agony as he sprinted off into the distance in a mad dash and I joined the rest of my family.

I heard the yelps of Jake and realized it was Jane. I lunged for her throat and she quickly dodged it.

"You should have just used birth control," she snarled and I let a growl slip through my lips. I pushed her to the ground, keeping her in place as my anger gave me strength. I heard the cracking of someone's head and saw Brady's lifeless body, tortured and mangled as his head was twisted around and around and I cried out in pain over a dear friend.

Jane smirked from the corner of my eye and flipped it so I was now on the bottom. She smiled evilly and I tried as hard as I could to push her off but then screamed in traumatizing pain as her gift swarmed over me. "Have fun rotting in hell," she whispered as she snapped my head off with one satisfying snap.

_**The End**_

***Alright that was the very last chapter to this entire series. *Claps hands* I really hoped you enjoyed this trilogy and this is the last story of the series. Please review to my story. I truly appreciate it. Tell me if you think I should write again, tell me if you think this was a crappy ending, and tell me anything. I want to hear from you, my awesome viewers so please write a review and whether you want a new story and what it should be about. Xoxo, Doe***


	21. Epilogue for ?

**Brightness: Epilogue**

**Jacob's POV**

There my life laid, broken in two leaving my heart shattered. My wife was broken physically and would be mentally too if she knew what happened to her children. Our children.

Seth had come back after rushing them as far away as possible and nearly killed himself trying to get back to help. I was a wreck and I needed him there to take control as I suffered over seeing my whole world crumple before me.

It was a bloody gory scene as werewolves died and vampires became apart of the deceased. Brady was gone, never to return. It was hard telling his parents, considering he was only around 19. He had only been gone from home for a little while, starting up in college and what not; it was hard to think about.

Renesmee was the only one who would even be considered as injured and the only one that I cared for at that moment. Carlisle had finished up Bella's arm injury as it was torn completely out of her shoulder and she was healing quite nicely. She had saved me from getting killed myself as I mourned over Renesmee. I kissed her head and then felt the presence of Seth behind me.

"I'm so sorry, but Sara and Koah," he started and crumpled after saying Sara's name. My little princess, gone, as my entire family searched the forest high and low, not worrying about the Volturi anymore. That was the only good part of the situation, the Volturi were dead. The dead of the dead actually never to return from their graves. Burned to crisps.

"What about Koah and Sara, I thought you knew where you left them," I growled at him getting up out of the room and dragging him outside with me. He shook as he thought of his imprinted gone into the forests depths.

"I know exactly where I put them, I would never forget the place where I left my entire left," he spat back at me and sighed as I waited for him to continue. "They left, Koah probably leading the way and their scents have completely disappeared from the area because of the new snow," he explained for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"We're going to find them," I growled fiercely and he nodded in approval.

"How long will," he started but couldn't spit out as tears choked up his throat.

"It take?" I finished and he nodded wiping away the tears from his eyes. He was young and this feeling was new to him, so it was really hitting him hard to know that his true love, his breath, his gravity; was gone and left him hanging on to nothing. Floating around aimlessly.

"I don't know, I don't know," I continued tears in my own eyes. I loved them more then my own life and to know they were gone killed me. "But I can bet you this; we are going to find them even if it takes all of eternally. We will find them alive and we will be united again," I finished and he nodded determined as I heard Renesmee's small voice from a far and sighed.

I looked to the sky for support and whispered, "I'm going to find you, wherever you are, I'm going to find you."

***Okay so give me your comments on this and tell me what you think. To let you know this entire story is going to be in either Koah's or Sara's POV so just a head's up. It's just most people wanted to know what happened at the battle scene and this is what I feel happened and I couldn't write it in Sara's or Koah's view for the prologue cause they weren't even there for it, so yeah. Tell me what you think. Xoxo, Doe***


	22. Dusk is Up!

_**Brightness**_

Note to everyone out there waiting for the next story to hit the stands…

It is called Dusk and it online now. I repeat Dusk is up and running for business.

Thanks for being Awesome….don't change!

Xoxo Doe*


End file.
